The Wizard Behind the Giant Robot
by flockmember42
Summary: What happens when harry potter the sarcastic nine year old becomes a Gundam pilot hmm...
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Wing x Harry Potter crossover

by. flockmember42

Summery: What happens when Harry Potter the sarcastic 9 year old becomes a gundam pilot.

prologue:

"what do you mean you don't have a pilot yet?" Dr. J yelled at Dr.V.

"we all got our brats...I mean pilots." professer G cut in.

"Well that's good for you!" Dr.V shouted at the rest of them over the video call.

"Just grab some random kid off the street." Professor G cut in.

"Well that's just no fun!" Dr. V whined.

"If he gets a pilot by the start date then everything will be fine." Instructor H informed.

" Thank you I'm glad somebody likes me now I have a plan and I intend to follow it!" At that Dr.V ended the call

A few days later in Godrics hollow. Halloween night. A dark figure walked down the street turned to the third cottage on the left, opened the gate and continued on to the front step broke the door down walked in quickly killed the parents walked around the house until he found whhat he was looking for; the nursery he walked in grabbed the boy in the crib. "You will be the sixth pilot." (insert Awesome evil laughter here)

well that's that I swear they will get longer. This is just a prologue just to let you know there will be no romance first of all I could not write a romance to save my life. So until next time


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

" The other pilots should be arriving soon." Dr. V informed Harry

"Awe what's taking them so long?" Harry whined

" You know it does take a while to sneak a giant mobile suit and its pilot onto earth."Dr. V was beginning to feel happy with the young pilots departure, it meant peace and quiet for once.

" look they're coming!" Harry's attention was at the monitor showing that the other pilots were on their Way to earth.

" well then I guess you should hop in your mobile suit and go destroy the nearest Oz base."

"Will do," Harry accepted, "see you when I see you!"Harry yelled as he got in his mobile suit went to leave a path of destruction on the Oz base.

"good riddance!" Dr. V yelled back.

GWHPGWHPGWHP

Wufei was leaving his own path of destruction when a bullet came out of nowhere and hit a Oz mobile suit. The suit was electrified then bolts of electricity extended from the entering point and electrified about five of the surrounding suits.

Wufei looked in the direction the bullet came from and saw a suit that looked similar to his own destroying the oz base.

The battle scene died down a bit and the two suits just stood there looking at each other.

GWHPGWHPGWHP

"Well this is a nice surprise." Harry said to himself as he opened up his gundam and walked out with his hands up.

GWHPGWHPGWHP

When Wufei saw the other pilot get out his eyes widened the boy who walked out looked much younger than himself. He looked no more than seven years old. 'this is injustice' Wufei thought and quickly did the same and got out of his Gundam with his hands up.

"What are you surrendering for? I came out first." Harry questioned. Wufei silently put his hands down Harry sighed; he knew this type,the strong justice driven warrior type person.

"J,G,S,H,O,V?" Harry asked.

"O" Wufei replied.

"V" just then Harry heard some incoming vehicles. " We should go now." Harry said as he threw a bomb at the base and hopped back into his gundam.

"We can go to my base nearby." Wufei informed.

"Well lets get a move on over there this place is a bout to blow, which direction?" Harry asked.

" Just follow me." Wufei said then took off in a westward direction.

GWHPGWHPGWHP

After getting to the base (which was pretty much a campsite in the middle of a random forest) Having their Gundams hidden they engaged in conversation.

"I never properly introduced myself I'm Harry,Harry Potter."

"Wufei Chang."

"Well Wufei I'm glad to see that you trust me enough to let me and my friend stay here." harry said.

"Friend?" Wufei's expression morphed into a murderous glare Harry had not been told about this friend of his.

Harry seeing the teens expression change he quickly shouted,"Just kidding! It's just me!"

"Good." was Wufei's reply after he calmed down.

"That's a pretty impressive murder face you got goin' there." Harry added.

"Thank you."

"You aren't one of many words are you?"

"I'm sorry, but exactly how old are you?" Wufei finally got the question out.

"hmm.. let's see so today's Wednesday so that makes me nine." Harry said as if it was troubling to remember how old he was.

"Today's Tuesday." Wufei corrected.

"Really?"

Wufei nodded.

"Dang! I thought I finally got it right." A look of real Wufei raised an eyebrow at this.

"Is something wrong?" Wufei asked the contemplating nine year old.

"Na, it's just that I can never remember what day of the week it is." Harry said with a sigh. "Is it alright if I call you Woofers?"

"I will not tolerate the mutation of my name!" Wufei almost yelled at Harry.

"Woofers it is!"

Well there it is!

* bows * Told you it would get longer! And about update times,I will update when I feel like It Muahahahahahahahahahaha! So until then.


	3. Chapter 3

*Ultimate Time Skip of Doom*

Harry woke up with a start. It had been a month since the war ended. He had seen his fair share of crap and met a ton of new people. It took a second for him to get his thoughts away from one of his many vivid nightmares and realize where he was and then he realized that he was in one of Quatre's many mansions. He could tell because of the slight Arabian touches around the room.

He looked around to see what had woken him and saw his phone ringing. He grabbed it and seeing who it was, groaned, "What do you want Duo!"

"Mr. Potter I would expect better from you trying to sleep in when you have stuff to do today." Duo's chipper voice came from the other end and harry wanted to bang his head against the wall. After the war, Lady Une had recruited them to be preventers. What she neglected was the fact that he was about ten and she couldn't legally employ him. This left him with trying to manage his time doing "normal kid things".

"What day is it?" Harry asked.

"You know we should get you a calendar; it's Wednesday." Duo was chuckling when he heard harry groan about how busy he was that day.

"Wait! As in Wednesday the fifth?"

"Yes…" duo pocketed his phone when he heard it disconnect. He let a small smile grace his face when he remembered how they met.

*Flashback of doom*

Duo was running through an Oz base when he heard a pre colony song start blasting out of the speakers positioned around the base.

"This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh!"

A few seconds later he was running out of the exploding buildings. He almost got caught but was saved by what looked like a kid on a motorcycle. He had learned not to question weird things by now so he went with it. The kid finally stopped when they got through a wall of trees and to a small camp site.

"'sup" the kid said when he finally settled.

Duo read the situation and decided to go the route of a toned down interrogation,"so kid…"

"Harry" Harry cut duo off.

"… Harry, why did you feel inclined to save me back there?" Duo asked cautiously wording his question so as not to scare or provoke the boy.

"Well, I saw that you weren't Oz, so I assumed you were either delinquent running rampant at a random military base or you're a rebel whatever they are calling themselves these days…" Harry trailed off trying to remember what rebel groups he had heard of in the area.

"Second one," Duo said, "And who might you be?"

"Harry"

"Well I know that, but why were you at that base?" Duo inquired the boy's age and reasoning skills piquing his interest. (A/N: Curiosity killed the cat Duo)

"Same as you…" Harry acted as if it was not odd that a nine-year-old was driving a motorcycle or being a rebel, "Race you to that tree!" He yelled abruptly.

"You're on!" Duo was surprised by the sudden change in the kid's demeanor but decided to go with it and ran in the direction the kid went. He was surprised when he got to a clearing and there was a Gundam sitting there.

"This is Sasha, codename 06." Duo gave the kid slack jawed look when Harry bounded over to the giant mobile suit.

the flashback is over

Harry rushed down to the preventers' office. He was supposed to be there an hour ago to meet the family that had come up in the family reconstruction act. Harry ran past the reception desk after getting the location of the place he was supposed to be in.

He walked in to a meeting room to find a very irate looking Une, A rather thin normal looking woman, A giant of a man who had eaten his fill and then some, and what looked to be a boy around his age though slightly, horizontally challenged.

"You're late Potter." Harry read the look on her face and knew she wasn't mad enough to kill, at least not yet. Lady Une gestured for him to introduce himself to his new-found family.

"Hello, I am Harry Potter. If the file I read was correct, you should be the Dursleys." He did his best to give off a pleasant aura so he wouldn't give a bad first impression.

"We were told you were dead after you were kidnapped all those years ago." The woman started, she looked like she wanted to be somewhere else but was trying to make a good first impression. The man Just grunted but the boy looked like he was eager to meet Harry.

"Hi! I'm Dudley! It's nice to meet you cousin." The boy was smiling. His introduction made it obvious he didn't share his parent's attitude. Dudley bounded over and shook Harry's hand eagerly.

"Do you guys want to go do something so we can get to know each other?" Harry asked awkwardly. He could almost feel Une's amusement rolling off her in waves. The Awkward meeting was only made worse when nobody answered him and Harry wasn't sure if he was going to like his relatives or not.

"We were going to go to the zoo before we got the call, it's my birthday!" Dudley said when his parents didn't say anything.

"The zoo sounds fun, I can pay for my own ticket if you need." Harry agreed to the zoo and offered to pay hoping he'd get turned down because he was a broke ten-year-old and the only effective way he could earn money is to cheat it off of the other pilots.

"Awe you don't have to do that! Mom Harry is coming to the zoo with us isn't that awesome. You can pay for him right." Harry decided then and there that him and Dudley would be friends. He may be a bit over excitable but he could manipulate his parents and I bet he had all his teachers wrapped around his not quite as little as they could be fingers.

Change scene

Heero and Quatre were sitting at the same mansion that harry had woken up in but they were in another wing entirely looking at several different screens watching their friend interact with his new family members. They had hacked into the zoo security and were watching harry get dragged around by his cousin while the reluctant parents followed not too far behind.

"He looks like he is enjoying himself…" Quatre commented to break the awkward silence that comes with being the only person in a room with Heero.

"Hn" came the reply. Heero was too busy watching Harry get paraded around the zoo by his cousin.

"Heero, I know you are a man of few words but this is ridiculous! Say more than five words in a sentence or I will smack you!" Heero was surprised by Quatre's outburst but knew that his single syllable answers had been grinding on everybody's nerves. He couldn't help it he was trsined to act this way since before he could remember.

"Sorry Quatre, I think Harry is enjoying himself. We might need to keep an eye on the parents though. They don't seem too fond of him. Maybe it has something to do with Harry's parents. We are still trying to find where the hell they are in this messed up universe…"

"Thank you Heero, now you're scaring me." Quatre cut off his friend.

Heero sighed, "Damned if I do. Damned if I don't…" Heero muttered and Quatre laughed. They went back to watching Harry in a now comfortable silence.

When Harry was pushed to the floor in front of one of the snake exhibits Heero and Quatre held their breath to see what he would do. To their relief he just brushed himself off and glared at the perpetrator. (A/N Dudley didn't push him this time it was a random kid.) Harry went and caught up with his family.

All the pilots knew about Harry's abilities. Ow he could talk to snakes and do whatever his magic could do. It had been quite the shock when they found out though.

*flashback of doom*

Harry had just received the news that Trowa was somewhere lost in space and was furious. Trowa had been like an older brother to him and to find out he was slowly going to disappear into the dark nothingness of space was unacceptable. Harry resolved to find Trowa. He kept a tracking charm on all the pilots for emergencies such as this.

"I'm going to get Trowa… he paused then said and Duo and Wufei." He just told Heero and then left not letting Heero complain.

(A/N Just to say I'm an aweful writer.)

Harry tore through the Base's defenses with his Gundam the specially made bullets surprising enemies. His target was close. When he got to where Duo and Wufei were he used a quick 'Alohamora' to get the door open and told them not to ask questions. He was side tracked when he found that the insane six (A/N can't use mad five since there is six of them) had secretly been making them new suits. He got the scientists and his two fellow pilots out of the base relatively unharmed.

He gave his friends the coordinates to where Heero and Quatre were and then set off to get Trowa. Harry was kicking himself for not getting Trowa first but the window of opportunity to destroy the base would not have lasted that long. He found Trowa hanging out at a circus.

"Hey Trowa!" Harry saw his friend turn at the sound of his voice and waved at him. He gestured him over and then he started tonotice the differences. Trowa acted as if he didn't know Harry, which was impossible because of how many times they had fought together.

When Cathy heard someone call Trowa's name she immediately went on alert and looked to the source, expecting to see one of his soldier buddies. She was surprised to see a small boy talking to Trowa. Though the body language of the boy made it clear that he knew Trowa, so cathy went over to investigate.

"Hey there Trowa, is there a problem?" Cathy asked as she looked at the boy and her friend.

"I remember…" Cathy froze at the words that came out of Trowa's mouth. He could not feel that pain again. Who was this kid.

"What did you do to Trowa!" Cathy demanded of the small boy.

The boy only smiled, "I only helped him remember, he's gotta' help me win the war…" when the boy finished what he was saying, he disappeared with a sharp crack, Trowa was gone with him. Cathy looked around trying to see where they went but it was like they were never there.

When harry had gotten back his exhausted face said he had went through hell but his cheery demeanor said otherwise. After about an hour after he got back he collapsed. When he woke he told them all about magic. Dr.V wares in the corner smirking and looked like he wanted to gloat to the other scientists about how awesome he was.

Flashback end

When Harry finally got done at the zoo it was time to meet with the pilots for a late lunch. They went to a burger joint. All the pilots made fun of Harry for having to order off the kids menu but Harry retaliates with bragging about his epicly awesome toy.

"How was your time with your relatives?" Trowa asked Harry when they were all settled with their food. All the Pilots looked at Harry expectantly.

"It was fun…" that was all Harry said

End chapter

Well I got bored and decided to write again! Yay! Well I figured couldn't make it a whole two years but around a week shy of it is fine. Any way I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter sadly. There is your much awaited disclaimer. But would I really be here if I owned them… yeah I would but that's not he point. The point is I finally got out a chapter that is my longest one yet so be happy!

Until next time!


End file.
